marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jamie Foxx
Jamie Foxx portrayed Max Dillon/Electro in The Amazing Spider-Man 2. Significant roles *Crazy George in Roc (1992-1993) *Jamie King in The Jamie Foxx Show (1996-2001) *Bunz in Booty Call (1997) *Blue in The Players Club (1998) *Willie Beaman in Any Given Sunday (1999) *Alvin Sanders in Bait (2000) *Drew "Bundini" Brown in Ali (2001) *Larry Jennings in Shade (2003) *Quincy Watson in Breakin' All the Rules (2004) *Max in Collateral (2004) *Ray Charles in Ray (2004) *Lt. Henry Purcell in Stealth (2005) *Staff Sgt. Sykes in Jarhead (2005) *Ricardo Tubbs in Miami Vice (2006) *Curtis Taylor Jr. in Dreamgirls (2006) *Ronald Fleury in The Kingdom (2007) *Nathaniel Ayers in The Soloist (2009) *Nick Rice in Law Abiding Citizen (2009) *Kelvin Moore in Valentine's Day (2010) *Darryl in Due Date (2010) *Nico in Rio (2011) *Dean "MF" Jones in Horrible Bosses (2011) *Django in Django Unchained (2012) *President James Sawyer in White House Down (2013) *Lynch in Kane & Lynch (2013) *Nico in Rio 2 (2014) Quotes *"I have a little daughter, 4 years old, and what’s crazy is like, this past year she had a birthday where Spider-Man was the theme. I haven’t sprung it on her yet, but she will go crazy!" *"Electro is a great character! I met with the director, Mark Webb, I met with Andrew Garfield, and we talked. I think Electro will be an exciting character to play because he's a … genius electrician-type person, and he gets the short end of the stick from the whole world, and the next thing you know he turns it on." *"She daughter dressed as Spider-Man for Halloween and had a Spider-Man jumper. Yesterday, I took her to the set, she didn’t know that I had been cast, and she says, ‘What is this?’ I said, ‘Daddy’s going to be in ''Spiderman. She asked me, ‘Is Spider-Man going to beat you up?’ and I said, ‘I don’t know. She says, ‘Good,.’ The role is an amazing ride. So, it’s humbling and just a lot of fun." *"costume won’t be green and yellow. It will be a different color. They producers want something for the future. They want to have it more grounded and not as comic bookie, so it won’t be green and yellow. They want to try new things, like a liquid rubber and things like that, and there are all these bolts and stuff in my arms when they are hanging me upside down and trying to figure out what happen. How did he become this way? So, it will be some new stuff." *"''In the script, this villain is the first time it’s be written well. Andrew Garfield and Marc Webb both commented on how great the script is, so it should be an exciting time." *"You'll see that in his whole life, no one is talking to Electro. People have stolen his ideas at the big company. He's a nobody. At a certain point, Spider-Man bumps into him and says, 'You're my guy. You're my eyes and ears on the street.' And he says his name — no one has ever said Dillon's name. He sort of starts thinking that somehow, he's Spider-Man's partner." *"When it turns on, he lights it up." *"Oh, man ― it's so much fun. The costume is great. They were very creative with it. Make-up is a couple hours ― a couple hours of work, but it's really so much fun. It's part of a remarkable legacy: Spider-Man. I mean, when you're growing up as a kid, you know, that's everything. So to be able to be in that is just amazing." *"Now I'm just waiting to get to Comic-Con and see how people respond to it. Marc Webb is a genius and Amy Pascal and everybody at Sony have just be so gracious to allow me to have this opportunity. So it's cool." *"I play Max Dillon, and this is me before I turn into the villain. My sister is my hair stylist and she created the Django look, Ray Charles and things like that. So, I told her that, when I'm the nerd guy, I want to be the first black man with a comb over. I told her make me look like I would look if I never made it. I had a jheri curl and things didn't go right, so I Jimmy Mack it." *"What’s funny though is doing the voice. And the voice is like growling, 'Yes, a world without mercy, a world without power.' But what’s funny is when I forget my line and I have to go back to my regular voice." *"We gave him a personal story. We really honed in on Max Dillon, on being betrayed by love, family and work. When you get those three things done, that makes a great villain." *''"I'll put it to you this way: you don't really kill electricity; it just goes to another place,"You can shut it off, but it's still somewhere. Look, I'm just happy and humbled to be in this one and hopefully do right by the fans in making Electro someone who has different sides. I want people to feel for him, so that when he does turn into Electro, you want to root for him. Whether he comes back again in another film ... you know, so be it."'' *''You know, Electro was always tempted by the Sinister Six. So, we'll see. Look, stepping away from it, I would like to see something like that. That would make it like, okay, the big guys are coming to play."'' *"They actually talked about doing the Sinister Six so fingers crossed. Because electricity never dies, it just goes to a different place." *"It used to be people would wait until they saw the film to decide their opinion. Now it's, 'Ben Affleck is Batman?! How fricking dare you!' What's that all about? These blogs don't like anything. Christian Bale. Heath Ledger. They weren't happy - until they saw them. So you have to not give too much to it." *"We tried a few different versions of the look. There were some that involved a lot more blue, but this one just looked the best. And it cut the make-up down from four hours to about one-and-a-half, which is good for me. I like this suit. The suit works. It's badass. I could wear this to the clubs." *"I didn't want Electro to be funny at all. There were lines I thought he shouldn't say...this is a man who's angry. He's mad at the gods. He's just using Spider-Man and these people as an excuse to act out and be evil. The voice is from me watching Clint Eastwood and Alec Baldwin. The great whisperers." Trivia * He was considered, among others including Idris Elba, for the role of Luke Cage as early as 2003. Category:The Amazing Spider-Man cast